


White as Snow

by nataliaket



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliaket/pseuds/nataliaket
Summary: Percy used to love the snow.





	White as Snow

Percy used to love the snow. The first snowfall of the year where all of the de Rolo children gathered at the windows to watch it fall gently. Even stuffy, eldest Julius would watch with them, something like child-like wonder returning to his eyes for just a moment.

Percy hates the snow. He hates the way that the red spreads across that pure, white landscape, staining it with the evils that they have been fleeing. He watches his sister fall, arrows breaking her form and he runs, fleeing the horrible imperfection.

Percy avoids the snow. He doesn’t remember much from the time he spent on the boats, that period of his life is lost to him in the haze of torture and pain. But, he does remember the faint falling snow reaching the deck as they sailed far north. He spends that part of the journey inside, he remembers that at least.

Percy dies inside as it snows. He has lost, he was so close to Ripley and now what can he do, but rot in this prison. He watches the snow fall from his prison window and curses his weakness.

Percy has hair that is as white as the snow. Trauma has caused the treasured brown locks of the de Rolo bloodline to fade into blank nothing. He curses and hates himself every time he looks in the mirror.

Percy is the black and white of an angry winter storm. The white of his hair stark against the curling black smoke that threatens to engulf his entire form. The beak of a mask carving a break through the wisping tendrils.

Percy remembers the snow. He remembers watching it fall as he stood at the window with his sister once again, their family and their very selves changed for better or worse. He remembers seeing his found family chase each other through the snow, remembers them dragging him out into the soft white twilight of the first snowfall of that year. He remembers not hating the snow as much anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Small thing I wrote up at 2am when I got too overcome with feelings about Percy.


End file.
